A present for Itachi
by sharingan-assassin
Summary: Deidara is searching for a chirstmas present for Itachi, and the only one who can help him is Itachi's younger brother Sasuke. I didn't think while I made this story so OOCness, strange storyline, fluffy itasasu you better not think while reading


This is a little fan fiction I made up while I was bored. It is just a fluffy story and the ending is kind of strange… ok, the whole story is strange and the characters a very ooc but it is just a little Christmas present from me to you and wasn't supposed to be something special^^ I still hope you enjoy it. (I will continue my other fictions soon^^)

**A present for Itachi**

If you enter the Akatsuki base and follow the right corridor and then turn left you come to a door decorated with signs telling you to 'Stay away!' and 'Danger! Explosions!'. I think now it is clear to you who lives in this room. Yes, it is Deidara - the blond master of explosions. It was already night so he switched on the lights swiftly when he entered the room. As soon as the room was illuminated a few presents could be seen in one corner of the room. He counted them silently and sighed when he had finished. "I have a present for everyone except Itachi, un. And I don't know what to get him, un", he worried. He looked at the calendar at his wall. It was the nineteenth of December. Only five days left till Christmas.

Deidara decided that he had to go on a mission for those last days and immediately told the leader. As he couldn't ask Itachi what he wanted and Deidara had already spent the whole last week questioning the other members about Itachi's preferences without success, there was only one person left who could help him. The one who knew Itachi longer than anyone else - his younger brother – Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi stepped out of the base just when Deidara decided to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked the blond. He was depressed at the moment. With Christmas coming up he was hounded by memories of the past. At the moment every single distraction would satisfy him. Deidara shifted from one leg to the other nervously. "I have to visit my grandmother, yeah", he lied and summoned one of his clay birds. He left before Itachi could ask any other questions. "His grandmother?" Itachi wondered aloud. Unfortunately his distraction was gone but he could do nothing about it. At least he could wonder about Deidara's strange behaviour.

Deidara didn't look back. It was just his luck that he had to run into Itachi when he was on his way to said one's younger brother. He looked out for any traces of danger. Thanks to the Akatsuki information network they knew where Sasuke was at the moment. But nonetheless he had to hurry because time was running out. When the sun rose again he finally arrived at his destination. Since Sasuke had defeated Orochimaru he had started to use Orochimaru's secret hideouts for himself. This one was a large compound that once belonged to a rich family but they were killed by Orochimaru.

Deidara stepped out in the open. If he wanted Sasuke to help him he had to avoid any suspicious actions. He was already at the entrance of the compound when Sasuke stepped in front of him. Deidara had to admit that the boy was pretty good looking – and remembered the blond a lot of Itachi. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked. His cold dark eyes were piercing through Deidara. "Do you know a suitable present for Itachi, un?" Deidara asked without thinking. Sasuke stared at the blond dumbfounded.

"What?" he answered. "I want to make Itachi the perfect Christmas present but I don't know what to give him, un. As you know him better than everyone else you have to help me find a present for him, yeah", Deidara explained.

Sasuke looked at him annoyed. "Why should I help you find a present for this bastard?! I don't care about him. You shouldn't expect me to help you!" Sasuke shouted angered. Since that day when he was six and came home to find his parents dead bodies Sasuke was faced with loneliness every single year when it was Christmastime. He wouldn't do anything to make this bastard – his older brother -, who was responsible for his misery, happy.

Sasuke's right eye twitched. That guy just didn't know when to give up. The whole day he was followed by that guy he had just met this morning. And now he was even kneeling in front of Sasuke begging the younger boy to help him. To say Sasuke was annoyed was an understatement. He would freak out if this guy didn't stop bothering him soon.

The only reason he didn't kill him now was that he was pestered by his memories. "Alright", he finally admitted and sighed in relieve when the constant begging stopped. Though he didn't appreciate the hug he received from the grateful blond. "So what did you plan to give him?" Sasuke wanted to know – though not very eagerly.

Deidara on the other side was fully concentrated on his new task. "I thought he might need a new sword or katana, un", Deidara started. "To simple. If you don't get a katana that has only positive affects he won't accept it because he has better ones himself. We could look through all the shops which sell weapons if you want to but it could take until this evening even if we use your bird", Sasuke explained. Deidara nodded happily and dragged Sasuke out of the house. Sasuke directed the blond to the shops he knew but even when there was only one shop left they hadn't found anything yet. They stopped at the last one.

Deidara had a discussion with the owner of the shop because the man had a katana that might be suitable for Itachi but it wasn't cheap and the blond didn't have enough experience with katana to know its worth. But as Sasuke was a swordsman himself he should know. Deidara looked around the shop in search for his companion. He found Sasuke at the other side of the shop looking at something in the display.

Deidara followed Sasuke's gaze. He was fixated on the kunai packs. "Why are you staring at them, un?" he asked. Sasuke seemed to be lost in thoughts. His voice sounded as if he didn't think about what he said. "When I was little I got a pack of kunai from Itachi. It was the first present I ever got from him", Sasuke explained. As soon as he had said it he realised what he had said and turned around storming out of the store. Deidara watched him leave with mild amusement and interest. It seemed like Sasuke had still some feelings for Itachi besides hatred.

They returned to the compound without anything. Deidara had decided against buying the sword. They were sitting in the living room drinking a huge cup of tea while watching the snow fall outside the window. "I like snow. You can build really great figures, un. We should do it tomorrow, yeah", Deidara suggested. "We aren't kids anymore", Sasuke retorted. Somehow this blond remembered him of another stupid blond. "And, un?" Deidara said. "Have you built a snowman together with Itachi when you were younger, un? I really would like to know more about Itachi, yeah", Deidara stated. Sasuke looked away embarrassed. "I used to built figures of Itachi but he would always laugh at me", he told the blond. Then his eyes hardened. "But this is all in the past and if I found one of those figures now I would cut through them gladly", Sasuke added furious.

Deidara was a bit shocked at the sudden change of character. "Why do you hate him so much, un?" Deidara asked. Sasuke looked him deep into the eyes. "Isn't that obvious?" Sasuke said and stood up. "You can choose whatever room you want. I'm going to bed now." Deidara looked after him sadly. The boy didn't seem to be aware of his own feelings.

Deidara looked down on the figure in the bed. "If you don't leave this room now, I'll kill you", Sasuke mumbled. Deidara grinned. "Even when you sleep you show no weakness, yeah", he admitted. Sasuke propped himself up. "I don't sleep. I am just regaining my body's strength. If I slept I would just have dreams about the past and sometimes even I don't want to remember it", Sasuke answered sarcastic. "Why are you here?" he asked. Deidara shook his head. "You must be very lonely, un. Why are you keeping people at a distance, un?" the blond questioned. Sasuke's eyes turned cold. "If they are going to leave anyway isn't it easier to never bother with them from the beginning?" Sasuke returned. He just wanted his peace, why couldn't the blond see it?

"If you had to choose someone to be by your side, what would he have to be like, un?" Deidara wondered. Sasuke seemed to seriously think about the question. Perhaps he was really exhausted and that was the reason he didn't get himself to throw Deidara out without a second glance. Or perhaps he was really lonely. "He would have to be strong. Someone who I can rely on", Sasuke answered honest. Deidara smiled at him. "You can be really romantic if you want to, un", he stated. A vein seemed to pop at Sasuke's forehead. "I don't even know why I told you so leave this place immediately. Go and ask Itachi what he wants for Christmas. That's what I always did when we were younger", shouted Sasuke and forced the blond out.

Deidara gazed at the door. It seemed like he really had to ask Itachi. His head started to hurt. Those Uchiha were really troublesome. But he had taken a liking to the younger one. Perhaps he would search for a present for him, too…

Sasuke lay in his bed with his eyes open. He remembered the last Christmas he had had with his family…

**Flashback:**

"Itachi!" a young Sasuke shouted and ran into his brother's room and towards his big brother. He hugged the older one. "I want to give you a great present. What do you wish?" Sasuke asked his brother excited. Itachi thought about it, rubbing over Sasuke's back soothingly. The younger one nuzzled his head into his big brother's warm chest. He had just come in form outside and felt a bit cold. He snuggled up to his brother. "You are very cute like that ", Itachi commented teasingly. "That's not an answer nii-san", little Sasuke whined. Itachi chuckled at the reaction.

"Ok, I wish for a kiss from my beloved little brother", he stated serious. Sasuke looked at him smiling. "That's easy", Sasuke said and gave his brother a kiss on the cheek. "But it makes me very happy. What does my little brother want?" Itachi asked in return. "I want nii-san to always stay by my side!" the little one exclaimed immediately. "I'm not sure if this present is so easy to give", Itachi mumbled. "Itachi can do everything", Sasuke returned. He soon fell asleep leaning against his brother's chest.

Itachi brushed a strand of his brother's hair out of his face. "I'm not as perfect as you think", he said with a sad look in his eyes.

**End Flashback**

At the Akatsuki base someone woke up having a similar memory like Sasuke. Itachi rubbed his temples. He felt tired and right now he would love nothing more than to have his brother by his side. He knew since a long time how much his brother meant to him. That had been the reason why he hadn't been able to kill Sasuke. But his brother detested him and Itachi still remembered the look of hatred from their last meeting.

He heard steps outside. How late was it? It was early in the morning. Who would walk around at this hour? He stood up and went to the door. When he opened it he saw Deidara tiptoeing to his room. "What are you doing here at this hour? Weren't you going to see your _grandmother_?" Itachi asked emphasizing the last word. "Yeah, un… Could I ask you a question, un?" Deidara wanted to know. Itachi nodded. He leaned against the door. "What do you wish for Christmas, un?" Deidara finally said.

Itachi didn't know what to answer. Deidara watched his face. He had seen the same look on Sasuke's face. It was very lonely. "When you were little what kind of present did you receive from your younger brother, un?" Deidara inquired further. Itachi looked at the blond. "Where have you been those last days?" Itachi said with a threatening voice. "Yes, right there, yeah. He is really cute. He tried to help me find a present for you but we had no success, un", Deidara explained. Itachi's mind worked hard. "There is nothing I want or need." Itachi answered and returned to his room. Deidara only smirked.

Sasuke heard a familiar voice calling out for him. He sighed. "I thought I had gotten rid of you already", he said as a welcome to Deidara. Deidara rubbed the back of his head. "You know, there are only two days left to get a present for everyone, un. And I just found the perfect present for Itachi. You have to help me though, yeah", he explained with a mischievous grin. Then a clay bomb exploded next to Sasuke on the wall and a stone hit him at the back of his head.

Finally the long awaited day had arrived. The whole Akatsuki was gathered in the main hall when the door was thrown open. "Merry X-Mas!" Deidara shouted and hopped from one to another to give them their presents. "Itachi your presents waits in your room and Sasori – Let's get your present together shall we? But it will take some time to unpack it…" Deidara led his Sasori away.

While the other members were still enjoying their presents Itachi went to his room. For once he was curious what Deidara had gotten him. He opened the door to his room and looked into the darkness. He closed the door again and switched on the light. Sasuke was curled up into a ball sleeping soundly in the middle of Itachi's bed. Itachi sat down beside him, stroking his head lightly until he felt a bruise at the back of Sasuke's head. When Sasuke groaned and turned around he knew that the boy had no serious wounds. He would have never forgiven Deidara.

"Sasuke, time to wake up", he whispered into the younger Uchiha's ear. Said one slowly rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?" he mumbled. He looked around until he found Itachi next to him. "How are you feeling?" Itachi asked. He stopped Sasuke's hand, which was searching for his weapon. "I won't do anything to you. I promise", Itachi stated and dragged Sasuke against his chest. "Let go of me", Sasuke ordered and pushed against the other and tried to get free. "You left me alone. What makes you think you could do something like this!" Sasuke's face turned slightly red. He was angry and embarrassed at the same time. And his head was still hurting and now wasn't the time to meet Itachi and all he wanted to do was to lean against Itachi and forget everything else like he did when they were younger. And he surely got sentimental if he didn't leave now from whereever he was.

Itachi chuckled. "You are still as cute as ever. I missed you a lot, too. I have nothing to give to you for Christmas but perhaps you allow me to fulfil your wish from back then", Itachi stated, tightening his embrace.

"Whenever Christmas comes around I feel very melancholic. I know you probably hate me but at least for the next few days let's go back to how we used to be. We shouldn't toss away the chance Deidara gave us. I really want you back by my side", Itachi said. He knew that if he didn't tell Sasuke about his real feelings now he would lose the boy forever. He could feel the younger one slowly relax against his chest. When only soft breathing could be heard from the younger one Itachi felt himself relax, too. A movement came from the little form. "Don't hurt me again or I will kill you", Sasuke threatened before he was sleeping again. Itachi only chuckled. For the first time he was thankful to the blond. Tomorrow they would go out and make a snowman, he decided in his thoughts.

"What did you give Itachi?" Sasori asked his boyfriend. "A chance to get something very important back", Deidara smirked. Itachi so owed him for this.

I hope it wasn't that bad (though the ending sucked). I wish you a merry Christmas^^


End file.
